


Rodney Meets the Winchesters

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley





	Rodney Meets the Winchesters

"You know, I should have been expecting something like this. I come home where things are supposed to be normal, and look what happens. This is utterly ridiculous." The guy–what did he say his name was? Rodney?–has kept up a constant stream of complaints since Sam ran into him. It's starting to grate.

Sam rolls his eyes, trying to push down his exasperation, because, really, they have far more important things to be worrying about right now. Like the really pissed off wendingo that's possibly rabid and running around downtown Boulder. Sam grits out, "Look, why are you even here?" because he's been telling Rodney to go somewhere safe since they stumbled into each other.

Rodney makes a snorting noise, tone completely mocking when he says, "Oh, yes, because obviously I'm just going to run away while that thing is out here blurring around and snatching people. I don't know about you, but that's not something that most people typically ignore."

Great. Now Sam's getting lectured. He can't wait for Dean to meet this guy. And Dean will. Just as soon as Sam figures out where the wendingo took him, and, honestly, why the hell to do these things have some kind of weird fascination with abducting his brother? It's ridiculous.

Sam pushes out a hard breath, trying to keep from raising his voice in a probably futile attempt to keep the wendingo from locating them. Most likely the damn thing already knows exactly where they are. "I don't think you understand how dangerous this is. You're just going to get in the way and–"

"Get down!" The shout throws some switch in the back of Sam's brain, and he ducks automatically. He catches movement out of the corner of his eye, something huge and gray behind him, Rodney raising a gun that Sam hadn't even been aware he had and unloading a clip right into the beast.

It doesn't, of course, do a thing. They're not magical fire rounds. But apparently it's enough for the wendingo to deem them not the easiest meal, because the monster makes a mournful sound, and is gone between one blink and the next.

Sam takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to explain, and Rodney cuts him off with, "Okay, honestly? That's just not fair. Give me your phone. I'm calling Ronon. Then we'll see that thing get up and keep going." Rodney snaps his fingers, looking expectant and reloading his gun and Sam blinks, and hands his phone over.

Maybe this is all some kind of really weird dream. And if it isn't, Rodney seems to want to help him find Dean. Sam supposes that's good enough for now.


End file.
